Demigods In Goode Highschool
by OliviaDaughterOfIris
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico start their Junior Year in Goode Highschool! Includes: Mortals, Demigods, Monsters, Annoying Teachers, PERCABETH, headache- inducing math homework for dyslexic demigods and overall just school with our favorite demigods, and a few surprises along the way. K , might be changed to T * DISCONTINUED *
1. Chapter 1- We're Going to Goode!

**Hey Guys! *Looks around* My first fanfic! Hope you like it :)**

Monday, September 8

"Percy! First day of school! You don't want to be late!" Percy's mom sighed. It was never easy waking up the son of Poseidon, much less on the first day of school.

Percy mumbled something and rolled over in his bed. He'd won the Titan war _and _the giant war (with some help, of course) so why did getting up for school seem to be the hardest thing ever?

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He picked up the picture he kept on his nightstand and looked at it. It was of him, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Grover. They were all bruised, scratched and entirely too sleepy, but they managed to smile for the camera.

It was Percy's favorite picture ever.

He got up, pulled a shirt over his head, and padded over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

His mom smiled at him as he entered the kitchen, helping himself to blue waffles.

"Good morning honey" she said, smiling at her son.

"Morning mom. Paul" Paul Blofis nodded at his stepson, reading the newspaper and sipping black coffee.

"Ready for your first day of Junior year?" Paul asked.

"Not at all" Even though Percy's stepdad, Paul, would be teaching at Goode Highschool, the only thing that could possibly make this year better would be Annabeth.

Percy missed her so much. She lives in San Francisco with her dad, and Percy wished she could come live here. She was just about the only thing that made math homework easier.

No to mention she was the best girlfriend ever.

Mrs. Blofis checked her watch. "You two are going to be late, get going"

Paul grabbed his car keys, hugged his wife, and nodded at Percy. "See you in class Percy"

Percy grabbed his book bag and his Metro card. He preferred the subway over Paul's car; even if his English teacher was his stepfather, it was still awkward riding in the same car.

He hugged his mom. "See you after school"

"Have a good day honey, no beating up the mortals" She smiled.

"No promises" Her son called over his shoulder, opening the door.

********************************** ***Line Break ***************************************

One week earlier

Chase house, San Francisco

"Dad, I want to talk to you" Annabeth said at dinner. Her dad looked up at her. _Oh Gods_, she thought. _How am I going to say this?_

"Yes?" Her dad asked. Annabeth now held the attention of not only her father, but her stepmom Helen and her half-brothers, Matthew and Bobby. Not what she intended.

"I want to move back to New York" There. She said it. _Now, their reactions_ she thought nervously. Though the daughter of Athena always had a plan, this one made her nervous. It wasn't often she held a conversation with her family, much less on about a topic as big as this.

"Annabeth, honey, we can't just move the entire family because you want to be close to your boyfriend." Helen said calmly.

"I wasn't talking about the whole family" She said. That sounded harsher than she intended.

"I know you wanted me to move here because you wanted us to be a family, but I don't think that will work. I _need_ to be in New York. One, because of camp. Two, because California is _not_ a good place for demigods, what with the entrance to the Underworld being in L.A. Three, because it's kind of hard to be the official architect of Olympus when I'm on the opposite side of the country. And four, of course, is to be closer to Percy."

Annabeth glanced around the table, taking in her family's reactions.

"Well…" Her father said, "You've made some excellent points. As much as I hate to let my baby go again, I guess if I don't let you, you'll just run away. Where would you go to school?"

"Goode. Percy's school"

"And where will you stay?" Frederick Chase asked.

"Um… Well Sally offered if I needed to, their guest room is always open." Annabeth said.

Her dad looked nervous, as If the idea of her staying with Percy didn't excite him.

"I suppose… School would start in about a week, so you best call the school"

Annabeth leaped off her seat and ran up to her room to IM Percy and Thalia.

Downstairs, back at the dinner table, her father looked sad. When he said she could go, she looked the happiest she had been in months. _Did she really dislike it here that much?_ He though sadly.

As if reading his mind, Helen said, "I think she just wants to be with her friends, that's all"

"I guess" Was all he said.

Upstairs, back in her room, she decided not to IM Percy. She wanted to make it a surprise. Annabeth began to pack her bag, excited for school for once in her life.

***************************************Line Break *************************************

Somewhere in the Forest, North Dakota

Sunday, September 7

"Thalia" Artemis called her second in command.

"Yes m'lady?" Thalia answered

"I've been thinking. You're very attached to your friends, are you not?"

"Well, yes. Phoebe is a very good healer" Thalia said slowly.

"No, I mean you're demigod friends. Nico. Annabeth. Percy." Artemis said

"Oh! Yes!" Thalia's eyes lit up at the thought to her friends, and her old camp memories.

"Seeing as how you are still about the same age as them, I have been thinking that you should spend some more time with them." Artemis proposed. "I will give you a year to spend with them. You will still be a huntress, but you will not be actively hunting with us, and Phoebe can relieve you as your lieutenant duties."

"That… sounds amazing! I would love to. Are you sure you can manage without me, m'lady?"

"Yes, I have noticed how sad my hunters get when they watch their friends grow up without them. While you are still their age, you should be with them." Artemis smiled.

"Thank you!"

Artemis nodded "You will be going to school with them, in Goode Highschool in New York."

Thalia nodded. "For transportation…"

Artemis looked in the sky. "My twin, Apollo, should be driving the sun chariot in about an hour. Get your things together and be ready by then."

Thalia nodded "Thank you m'lady" She bowed and hastily went to her tent to gather her few belongings.

**Next chapter will be up.. er, soon. Comment! :))**


	2. Chapter 2- Nico Joins the Crew

**Heloooo My beautiful Readers! I did NOT expect this! My first day on fanfiction and already, like 7 reviews! I love you guys 3 **

**Look! I figured out how to use the horizontal line!**

* * *

**Oooooh, so fancy!**

**So here's another chapter, it's kinda short**

**Enjoy!**

Sunday, September 7

New York City

"Thanks again Apollo." I said as the sun god gave me a dazzling smile before driving off in the sun chariot. I shielded my eyes until he was gone, then blinked and looked around to see where I was.

I was on a street corner in New York City. Behind me, I saw a blond girl get out of a taxi cab with a suit case and a bag.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed and tackled the blond. At first she was surprised, but then she returned my tackle- hug.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should ask you the same thing" I said, as I helped her get her bags out the car, then awkwardly saluted the taxi driver who barely spoke English "Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

She grinned "Actually, I'm going to school here"

"Really?" I asked "Are you going to Percy's school?"

"Yep" she popped the 'P'

"Me too! So, where are you staying?" I said excitedly

"Wait. What?! You're going to Goode too!?"

"Yes!"

She had that familiar thinking look again, where it looks like she's thinking a million miles an hour.

"That's a strange coincidence…" She said.

"So, where are you staying?" I repeated.

"I figured I would stay with the Jacksons…" She said before I cut her off

"Blofis." I corrected.

"Blofis. But, seeing as how school starts tomorrow and I want to surprise Percy, I guess I'll just find a hotel."

I nodded, and we wandered the streets of the City looking for a hotel.

As we were opening the door to our room, Annabeth muttered to herself "I wonder if anyone else will be joining us in school this year"

* * *

"That's $5.50" The perky girl at the Seven- Eleven said

"Thanks" Nico muttered as he handed her the money and took the coffees.

He made his way up to the street and entered the lobby to the hotel Annabeth and Thalia were staying in.

As he knocked on the door, he prayed that the coffee he brought them would pay for him surprising them.

Annabeth opened the door "Nico!" she said, and then hugged him.

Thalia came up behind her "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Love you too, cuz" Nico said as he handed her her coffee. She grinned and hugged him with one arm.

"No, but seriously. Why are you here? And judging by the fact that you brought us coffee, you want something." Thalia said.

"Well…" I said "My dad was getting tired of me hanging around in the underworld, so he told me to go to school" The son of Hades said as he sheepishly looked at the ground.

"Well" Annabeth said "You came at the right time. Me and Thalia," She gestures to Thalia by poking her in the stomach, "are starting our Junior Year in Goode High School. Care to join us, Death Breath?"

"Sure…." Nico said. "That's Percy's school, right?"

"Aye. We're all going to surprise him tomorrow." Thalia answered.

Nico nodded. "So you guys have any food?"  
Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other, like _Of course that silly hungry child of Hades needs food_

They both shook their heads. "Nope, except for that bag of popcorn on top of the microwave. We just got here." Thalia said

"Sounds good. While we eat popcorn, I'll let you guys explain to me how in my father we all ended up here."

They all laughed, and prepare the popcorn.

**Done! Yay! Chapter 3 will be up soon... either tomorrow or today. Most likely today because I have nothing to do in my life :3**

**Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3- First Day of School!

**Hello my Lovelies! I'm back, and I brought you guys...**

**wait for it...**

**A MILLION DOLLARS**

**... just kidding :P but I DID bring you another chapter! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ... do I look like a middle- aged man who lives in Texas?**

**Hang in there, you little Percabeth addicts, there might be some Percabeth fluff in a chappie or two**

6:00, Monday September 8

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico's Hotel:

* * *

_3rd person POV_

Annabeth woke up to the _ringing_ of her alarm clock. She resisted to hit the snooze and slammed down on the _off_ button with her fist. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

She figured she should take a shower before anyone else woke up.

30 minutes later, Annabeth emerged from the bathroom wearing a fresh owl t-shirt, gray converse, and black jeans.

_Now, _she thought, _to wake up two of the sleepiest children of the Big Three_

'twas a nearly impossible task Annabeth had seen many people attempt, and fail.

First, she tried hitting Thalia with a pillow.

Nothing.

Next, tried jumping up and down on Thalia's bed. Nothing. Finally, as a last result, she prayed that Zeus wouldn't kill her with a lightning bolt, and put her face next to Thalia's ear, and screamed: "THALIA GRACE! GET UP!"

Ah, finally something worked. A very disheveled Thalia sat up in her bed. Looking around, she drowsily said "whaa...?" then got up and padded to the bathroom.

Annabeth stood up, pleased with her work. She glanced over at Nico, who was sleeping on a small couch. She knew the only way to wake him up was with food. The only thing they needed? Food.

Annabeth walked over to where Nico was sleeping and sat down next to him on the floor. "Hey Nico." she said "You want some food?" she asked "Starbucks?" He turned over "You want Starbucks, Nico? You want coffee?"

At _coffee _Nico sat up and muttered to himself "wha? Starbucks? Hmm.. yeahh... coffeee..."

"Coffee?" Thalia asked.

She was dressed in a black Paramore t-shirt with her silver hunter's jacket, gray jeans and black shorts. Fresh dark eyeliner rimmed her eyes and her shoulder- length black hair was adorned by the little silver tiara that showed her rank as Artemis' lieutenant.

"Yeah. We don't have any food, so we're going to Starbucks" Annabeth said, putting books into her book bag.

"Oh cool. I was looking on the school website last night, and apparently they have Greek as a class." Thalia said

"Awesome." cried Nico from the bathroom.

As he came out, he grabbed his back pack and the room key "I guess we'll stop back here to get our stuff after school today with Percy."

_With Percy... _at that, Annabeth's heart leaped. She would finally see her Seaweed Brain again!

"I hope he hasn't gotten himself into much trouble." breathed Annabeth as the handed the person at the counter her room key.

"It's the first day, Annie." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Annabeth stopped walking and glared at her friend "Don't call me that."

"Whatever. Where's the nearest Starbucks? There's one on like, every corner."

Nico pointed "There." he said as he led his two friends down the street towards the coffee shop.

* * *

"Look" Thalia and Annabeth looked where Nico was pointing. It was a high school with a brick exterior, and big signs saying stuff like 'Goode is Good'

"Damn mortals and their puns" Thalia grumbled as they climbed the steps.

Nico shoved her "You know you like it." Thalia just bumped him back, smiling

As they went inside, they wandered around following the signs and looking for the office. Inside, they found a plump but friendly old lady. "Is this your first day?" They all nodded. She tapped on her keyboard.

"Name"

"Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase"

She nodded, and tapped some more on her keyboard. 3 little papers printed out of the printer. She grabbed them and handed them out to the trio.

"Have a good day." She said, not looking up.

"You too" Annabeth said; Thalia and Nico just nodded. As they walked the halls, looking for their lockers, they noticed people staring and whispering about them.

"It's like they've never seen people before" Thalia mumbled to Nico

"C'mon Thals, they're just jealous." Thalia just snorted.

"Guys. Look." Annabeth held out her arm and stopped Thalia and Nico. "He's right there."

He was indeed right there, about 20 feet away from them, facing the other way, talking to a boy with blonde curly hair, and a girl with long red hair. The boy and the girl were holding hands, obviously a couple, and were both laughing at something Percy said.

"You guys remember the plan?" Nico whispered as the 3 huddled into a corner.

"Absolutely. Let's go!"

**:3 HAH! Cliffy! BAM! Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Should I put my OOC in the story? I think I might... she's totally kick- ass!**

**(::)(::)(::) # # # # - cookies and waffles for my lovely readers!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace.**

**OliviaDaughterOfIris**


	4. Chapter 4- I Think He's Met them Before

Liza's POV **(A/N HA!) Another character! Bet you didn't see that one coming!)**

"Oh my God, Liza. Did you just see that? Percy just like, totally has the most gorgeous eyes ever." My Bestie Jessica said to me. I just sighed and nodded. Normally, I hated the first day of school. But today was just so full of possibilities.

I transferred to this school halfway through last year, and quickly moved up the social ladder, where I now stand at the very top this year. My mission this year was to make the most gorgeous boy totally fall in love with me.

I'd asked him to the movies about a million times, and he said no! To me! Whenever he rejected me, he looked so adorably annoyed. It was priceless! He told me he had a girlfriend, but, come on. She can't even compare to me (not that I've ever seen her)

Jessica and I were currently sitting on the cement railing of the big steps leading to the big double doors, scanning the entire student body, picking out threats, jocks, nerds, and of course, possible group members.

And that's when I saw them.

At first glance you think, no big deal, they're just 3 teens. But get a closer look, and you notice something different about them. They walked proudly. Straight. It almost seemed like they had an aura of power surrounding them; like Percy. The one in front was a girl. I'll admit it: she made me jealous just looking at her. She was tall, and had medium length curly blonde hair. She was very tan; that kind of tan you just can't get from a tanning bed (trust me, I know). Same with her hair. You could just _tell_ it's real, not fake. All this put together, ,you might think she was a normal Californian girl, right? No. her eyes were gray. Like, startlingly, that's-not-natural-gray. They scared me. She looked around, her eyes taking everything in. You look into them, and you can just see the intelligence.

Behind her was a boy. He had black hair. And I mean _black_. You know how they say there's no such thing as black hair, just dark brown? That's not true. This boy had hair so black it was almost purple. In short, he had the same hair color as Percy. His eyes were the same story. Not the same color as Percy's, the black thing. The eyes were obsidian black. Those scared me, too. They were really scary, like, if you look at my friends I'll make you die a slow, painful death. There was something else in those eyes, though. Something different. You could also tell that he had a strange sense of humor. He wore all black; it wasn't that he was Emo or Goth, it was just that he liked wearing black.

Finally, the other girl had hair the same color hair as the boy. She kept it short, spikey. There was this weird silver tiara thing in her hair. Her eyes were a very bright, clear blue. Like the sky. They were rimmed with thick black eyeliner. She also wore mostly black like the boy.

It struck me as weird; how I could tell this much about them just from their eyes. I've never met anyone else with eyes as expressive as theirs. Looking at them, they just struck me as, I don't know_, individual_. No one else is that individual. Everyone else has normal hair, normal eyes, and despite a few differences, we're all the same.

And, you see, this is why I am the top of the social ladder. I know these things. I can read people. Maybe that's why I can take advantage of them this easily, I don't know. But all that I knew was that I had to watch these people; they seemed like a threat to me; and if there's one thing I've learned it's to trust my instincts on these things.

"Pretty hair, isn't it?" Jessica snapped me out of my thoughts. She was so simple-minded like that.

"Who? The blonde?" I asked

"Yeah. Totally not fake."

"I know." I said. That bothered me. That girl with the blonde hair, she didn't wear any makeup. How dare she look so effortlessly beautiful? That was my job; except I _did_ put effort in, I just tried to _make_ it look effortless.

The only other person who I hated like that was Olivia. Her and her weird blue hair… I mean, last year it must have changed colors like 5 times. I wonder what color it will be this year….

But, hopefully she wouldn't be a threat this year.

I decided to follow the trio into the school. As they got their schedules from their office, I learned their names were Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. I stayed 10 feet behind them, while following. They seemed to be looking for someone.

Then, the blonde… Annabeth? Stopped the other two "Guys. Look" she said. "He's right there."

I followed her finger to see her pointing at Percy.

What?  
Why would _she_ be pointing at _my_ future husband?

The three quickly dove into the nearest corner. "Remember the plan?" Nico asked.

The girls nodded and they went into action.

Annabeth tiptoed behind Percy until she was right behind him. Charlie and Dave, the girl and boy Percy was talking to stared at her, until she put a finger to her lips like, _be quiet._

She put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she asked.

Percy, being the ever- clueless doofus he is, said "Uhh… mom?"

Annabeth grinned. "Wrong!" she said.

Then she grabbed him by his wrist and judo, flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground next to her with a _thud._

How that skinny little blonde girl could flip him, beat me. Although she was kind of muscular.

When she flipped him, all the books he was holding flew away. Thalia and Nico each picked up two books and ran around the corner.

Percy lay there on the ground, looking at Annabeth, who was smirking.

She sat down cross- legged next to him, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to sit down in the middle of a high school hallway.

Percy pouted. Damn, he was so adorable...with his green eyes…. Snap out of it Liza! Focus!

"Annnnnaaaabethhhhh!" He whined. How did he know her name?

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"That hurt." He said. Even I could tell he was joking.

"Oh please. It's not like it _actually_ hurt." She said.

How would it not hurt him? It's not like he's invincible.

He just stuck his tongue out at her. She helped him up, and when he was standing on his feet, he did something that shocked me.

He kissed her. Her. In the middle of the hallway. After a few seconds she pulled back, and gently hit him on his nose. "No- no Percy. We're in school."

He pouted, this time for real, and then looked around. I glanced at Charlie and Dave. They looked just as surprised as me.

"Uh… where's my books?" Percy looked confused.

Thalia took this opportunity to leave her hiding place and she threw Percy's math book at his stomach. I think the flying book confused him, because all he said was "Uh… what?"

In his confusion, Nico took that opportunity to throw his English book at his back.

Charlie, Dave, and Annabeth were trying rather unsuccessfully to hold back their laughs.

Nico and Thalia gave up their positions, walking over to Percy.

"Nico! Thalia! What are you guys doing here?" He asked hugging them both.

Something tells me this isn't the first time Percy has met these people.


	5. Chapter 5- Enter Olivia Raine

**So, I turn on my computer and log into my email, to find my inbox, like filled! I'm so happy!**

**Almost to 1,000 views! Yay!**

**I love you guys so much! WAFFLES! # # ~# # ~# # #~ # # ~~~ -syrup**

**To address some things in the comments:**

**Yes, Liza is kind of smart. But, she is concerned with her self- image so she pretends to be dumb. And she will stop at ****_nothing_**** to get Percy. *sigh* too bad she doesn't know that NOTHING WILL EVER BREAK UP PERCABETH.**

**And there might not be that much Percabeth for a while… Don't kill me! I just think that the PDA that is often in fanfics is just a little too OOC for my taste.**

"Why are you guys here?" Percy asked us, jumping up and down excitedly.

I shrugged "To be closer to my mom, camp, and the _project_."

He nodded "My _half-sister_ told me to hang with you guys while I still can" Thalia said slowly, trying to sensor our conversation for the mortals.

Trying to explain our lives in front of mortals is so difficult. I can't exactly _say_ that I had to move here so I could work on rebuilding Olympus, and be closer to my mother, who's _Athena._

Nico just said "My dad was tired of me hanging around, so he told me to go to school. My stepmom," Note the shudder… "Threatened me with cereal."

We all laughed.

Someone behind us cleared their throats. A girl and a boy were standing there. The two Percy had been talking to earlier.

"Oh! Sorry!" Percy said, just remembering they were there.

Seaweed Brain.

"Guys, this is Charlie." He gestured to the girl. She had long red hair, not unlike Rachel's, but hers was slightly straighter

"And this is Dave." Dave had curly blonde hair, and he was kind of short.

I nodded to both of them. He turned to them. "And this, is Thalia, Annabeth and Nico."

The two looked at me and gasped dramatically. The girl reached out and tentatively touched me, as if she were afraid I'd burn her. I must have looked confused, because Thalia and Nico were laughing. "You're… you're _real!" _

"Uhh…. Yep." I said.

"You're her!" Dave said "The mystery girlfriend that he met in camp, that's been his best friend for years, that lives in California. The girl who has 'curly blonde hair and startling but pretty grey eyes'" He said in a mock- Percy voice.

I laughed "It's scary how much you know about me, but your mock- Percy voice is pretty good."

"Better than Nico's" Thalia laughed

"Hey!"

"So… what class do you guys have first?" Percy asked us.

I held out my schedule and Nico and Thalia dug theirs out of their bags, which were already crumbled.

When we finally got them all out, we just stared at them. I couldn't read a single thing on the paper.** (A/N I hate how in some fics they leave out the dyslexia, like it's 'selective'")**

Judging by their expressions neither could Thalia, Nico or Percy.

"Uhh…"

"You're all dyslexic?" Charlie asked with astonishment.

"Yup" answered Thalia, handing over the papers to Charlie and Dave.

"Annabeth, you have science. Percy and Thalia and I have history, Nico and Dave have math."

I nodded. She handed us our schedules back. "Wait, you gave me Percy's too."

"We all know he'd just lose it anyway." Dave said

He looked at his watch. "Bell's about to ring. Better get to class."

Thalia saluted him,

I rolled my eyes,

And we all got our books together for class.

* * *

As I shuffled into science class, I took note of who was inside. A few jocks sitting in the back, A girl in the front texting, two twins who seemed to attached at the hip. Then I saw a girl who took my breath away. I don't say that often.

It wasn't that she was breathtakingly gorgeous, It was her hair that surprised me. It was blue

and pink

and purple.

Blue at the top, then almost an ombre effect, it turned to purple, then pink at the tips, which was all the way down to her butt. She intrigued me, so a sat next to her.

"Hi" I said.

She smiled "Hey."

I held out my hand "Annabeth Chase."

She shook it "Olivia Raine." **(A/N That's not actually my last name, you stalkers :P)**

The teacher walked in. She was a little woman, with a blonde pixie cut. She looked nice enough.

"Okay class, welcome to Science. This year we will be learning about many topics, but today we will be focusing one thing in particular. See the person next to you? That's your lab partner for the rest of the semester." Some people whooped, while some people groaned. "Today, just get to know them. I want a 2 page essay on my desk tomorrow morning about what you hope to learn this year in Science."

Olivia's POV:

I studied Annabeth carefully. She looked really nice, and by looking at her, I knew she was smart. You could see it in her eyes.

Which is why I was glad that she was my Science partner.

She reached out and touched me hair "Wow. That's really pretty." She said

I smiled "Thanks."

"Did it take you a long time?" She asked

I stammered "No... um, well, yeah... I guess." I hope she didn't notice how nervous I was. Did it take a long time? No. Not at all. Maybe a few seconds.

My mother is Iris. Yes, that Iris. The rainbow goddess.

My dad did know who she was. She would have kept it a secret, but she knew I would have a gift. My gift? I can change my hair color. And my eye color. Like, any color. That's why, today it was a dark blue that faded into purple and then pink.

Yeah, it is cool. But it also sucks. I have to be wary when it comes to mortals. When I'm at home, my hair color is constantly changing. It kind of changes with my moods. But when I'm at school, I can only change colors, say, every few months.

To everyone else, it's hair dye. And I can't come to school with pink hair one day and then black hair the next day.

With my eyes, it's a little easier... color contacts is my usual excuse.

My mother being the rainbow goddess, I am obsessed with colors. I Love _colors_.

I am also sort of anew- age hippie. Vegetarian. Lots of rings and necklaces.

One of my other passions is gymnastics and running. Iris is almost like the female Hermes of the gods, if you will.

She is very swift and fast, and also carries messages.

I continued chatting with Annabeth about school, classes, blah blah blah. I tried to avoid the more personal questions.

She couldn't fool me. I knew she was a demigod. her friends were too. Don't ask me how, I could just tell. And for some reason, I felt like they were trying to track me down. They were nice people and all, but I hated feeling like they were trying to figure out who I was.

If I wanted them to know I would tell them. I don't like to be restricted. Confined places made me freak out.

So, in order to avoid them figuring me out, I had to figure them out first.

**Done! Review, por favor.**

**;D**


	6. Chapter 6- Of course they're hot,

**I love you guys! So much! :DD like 31 reviews, and over 1000 views!**

**Looking through the comments, most of you seem to like Olivia more than Liza. SO I was thinking….**

**I really want to focus on Olivia more. Should I completely get rid of Liza? I'm thinking of keeping her around just for an outsider's point of view, and not really making her substantial in the plot. **

**Let me know your opinion! R&R**

**Disclaimer: lol no ;P**

Thalia's POV

I shuffled off to history class with Percy and Charlie. People around us were still murmuring.

"I swear to… my dad, if these people don't stop…" I started

"Whoah, some insult ya got there." Charlie smirked. I stuck my tongue out at her. _If only she knew…_

"Calm down Thals." Percy said, bumping me on the shoulder.

"_Don't_. Call me that. I have a name, I'd prefer you to use it." I growled, staring at him

"Okay then, Thalia _Grace._" He said, smiling.

Half of me wanted to say 'touché', and the other half wanted to call him a wise ass.

Unfortunately, I didn't really have any of those options, because we were at history class.

I just looked at him, mustering my best glare. That just made us both end up laughing. I rubbed my silver bracelet, looking at him, instigating a silent conversation.

_I may not be the best at glaring, but Aegis is._

He looked horrified. I laughed.

We looked over at the room, looking for three seats near each other. No such luck. Though we did find three seats with in passing-notes- distance, so we were okay.

The History teacher, who was a plump, slightly balding man in his fifties cleared his throat then started calling attendance.

"Amanda Arnott."

"Here."

"Tony Curto."

"Sick." Someone called from the back row

He called out about 5 more names, then

"Perseus Jackson." Percy winced.

"Percy." Me and Percy instinctively said. Charlie looked like she was about to die of laughter.

"P-Perseus?" She asked, gasping. Percy just looked at her.

"Ok, class" the teacher, Mr. Rieth, said. "Welcome to history class. This year we will be studying ancient civilizations, such as the Incans, Mayan, Romans, Greeks, Egyptians…"

He probably went on for a few minutes, but I wouldn't know.

I kind of fell asleep. I couldn't help it! Annabeth, Nico, and I were up late last night talking.

We hadn't seen each other since the end of camp, and we had much to discuss.

I didn't even remember falling asleep in class, I just remember Charlie shaking my shoulder.

"Thalia." She said. I glanced up into her blue –grey eyes. "Class is almost over. Look alive."

I kept staring at her. "Did I miss much?"

"Nope. Next period we all have gym class together." I nodded "Gosh, you and Percy both looked like you were about to pass out any moment. I was playing a game with myself to try and guess who would fall asleep first."

I kept looking at her, not fully awake yet. "Percy beat you." She finished. "By about a minute."

Then the bell rang, and I watched as Percy tried to wipe the drool off his desk without anyone knowing. Fail.

**Gym Class, Olivia POV**

In the locker room, I looked around for Annabeth. I saw her talking to a girl with spikey black hair and blue eyes. She was pretty. They both were.

_Well duh_. A voice in my head said_. They're half god_

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts. I braced myself to go over and talk to Annabeth. I normally kept to myself, so it was hard actually going up to someone and striking a conversation with them.

But, if I wanted to find out their story, I would have to be brave.

I walked over to her.

"Hi, Annabeth." I said. She turned around.

"Oh hey." She said smiling. She looked back to her friend. "Thalia, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Thalia."

I nodded at Thalia, and I watched her look at my hair. I was used to people looking at me, taking generally too long than socially acceptable to look at someone.

"Wow." She said. "Nice hair."

"Thanks." I said, looking down at it.

I felt the pause in conversation slowly get larger, making the moment increasingly more awkward. I was used to this- it normally happened to people, like me, who don't talk that much. I noticed that in Thalia and Annabeth as well.

Not particularly people persons.

"Crappy gym clothes this year, huh?" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah." Thalia said "Why orange? School colors are always hideous."

I nodded, resisting the urge to change my hair to orange and red to compliment the uniform.

"Well, better go change. I'll see you in there." I nodded to the green- peeling metal double doors that led to the gym. They nodded.

blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah*Line Break*blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

As I walked into the gym, alone, (as I most often preferred it) I got the immediate urge to start running, or doing flips or something. My mother being who she is, (Very swift and fast) I was an excellent runner and excelled at gymnastics. Flips, cartwheels, aerials, backflips, you name it.

Everyone was chatting in groups. I stretched my legs, then started to do a backwards walkover **(A/N Where you do a bridge standing up, then kick over and land on your feet) **

My hair got in the way. I expertly pulled it up into a tight ponytail on my head. Even so, it still reached down to my waist. I started to more gymnastic- type things, feeling myself get more and more pumped.

Before I knew it, I was starting on one edge of the gym, taking a full running start, then doing a bunch of cartwheels, round-offs, flips, and aerials, ending at the other side of the gym. When I finished I loked around.

Everyone stopped talking.

They were all staring at me.

"… Um... sorry, I'll just…" They all started clapping. All of them.

I groaned on the inside

_Great. Now everyone will be talking about my 'pathetic attempt for attention'. Just great._

Like I really got up every morning just to impress them.

Whatever, that's just what they think.

In the midst of all the clapping, I managed to awkwardly shuffle to the only protection I had, which happened to be Annabeth and her friends.

"Hide me" I mumbled.

One of her friends laughed. The kid with dark… everything, except for his skin, which was fairly pale. Nico, I think. "Don't like the spotlight? I know the feeling." Nico said

"Wow, Olivia. I didn't know you could do _that_. You should like, try out for the Olympics or something." Thalia said.

I shook my head "Just a hobby. I was feeling so cramped and stuffy in here, I just wanted to get moving. I didn't intend on doing all that."

"Coach Dunham is here." The other boy, Percy, said.

I looked over to where Percy was looking. Sure enough, there was a tall guy who clearly had all the traits of a gym teacher. Loud, annoying, and attention- seeking.

"Allright class, I wanted 10 laps around the gym, before we start class." He blew his whistle "Go!"

Yes! _Finally, _I thought, sprinting to the front of everyone. Up at the front there was a bunch of jocks, running. I passed them easily, and began to run around the gym. Before I knew it, I lapped everyone, twice. Even Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, who were way in the front of everyone.

When I was done with my ten laps, I had barely broken a sweat. I looked behind me at my water bottle.

I did a backflip, landing right in front of it.

I grabbed it, gulped it down, and watched everyone else, who, with the exception of the Fantastic Four, were on their 5th lap.

**Sorry, short chapter, I know.**

**I kinda pulled this outta my ass,**

**a filler chapter you could say.**

**Sorry**

**I'm really busy. Between softball, school, and everything else, I barely have time to breathe.**

**And, my birthday is this Saturday, so I've been busy planning all that out.**

**Let's get to 2,000 views!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, **

**Peace out **

_**~Olivia**_


	7. Chapter 7- Like she meant to do That

**Hey! **

**SORRY! I know, I know. It's been forever since there's been a new chapter.**

**I'll try my hardest to make this one longer!**

**Gym Class, Olivia POV**

When I looked around for a second time, I felt bad.

Why was I so much quicker than everyone else? Because they were all walking.

_Walking._

Apparently, when the coach says to do laps, to them it meant to do the laps as slow as you possibly can.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were almost done now; they were jogging. I'm sure that if they ran, they could probably be faster than me (with the looks of all those muscles).

They weren't trying to go fact though, they were talking. It looked like they were catching up, like they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

When they finished, they all walked up to me.

It took me by surprise. Usually I wasn't the kind of person that other people would just flock around.

It actually was kind of nice, having people be near you by choice.

None of them looked sweaty or tired at all. They all sat down on the ground in a circle, with Annabeth laying on top of Percy. He absentmindedly started twirling her hair in between his fingers.

"I wish we were outside. I feel so claustrophobic." I said.

They all looked up at me, nodding. Nico glanced out at the window "It's kind of cold, though."

I shrugged "I'd still rather be cold than in here. It's so stuffy and I can barely breathe through the stench of perfume." I directed the last part at Liza and her gang as they walked by.

Liza just glared at me. "You think you're so cool with your stupid fake dyed hair. And the gymnastics, and _running_ faster. I mean, who tries in gym?" Cue dramatic hair flip. "It's all just a desperate cry for attention." She stalked off, her hips swaying a bit too much. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Percy, who just rolled his eyes.

"Bitch." Thalia laughed. "Attention seeking. Ha. _She's_ the one seeking attention."

I was starting to like Thalia.

"She couldn't be more wrong. I _hate_ attention. So much."

"If you hated attention, you should probably try a more normal hair color." Thalia said with a smirk.

Most people would see that as offensive, but she was right. I smiled.

"Yeah, but it's still really cool." Percy said. I smiled again. He was really nice, and not snobby about it.

The rest of gym continued, we were playing soccer. No real game, just boring warm- up exercises. Like e didn't know how to play soccer.

Other classes also drifted by. I wasn't really paying attention. Instead, I was mentally trying to figure out who Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Percy's parents are. The only person I have seemed t place is Annabeth. She was very, very smart, so her mother might be Athena. Plus, her shirt also had an owl on it. As for the rest of them, I didn't know.

I jumped with a start as the bell rang. I must have zoned out... my ADHD does that. I glanced at my schedule to see that I had lunch.

I always hated lunch. Most of the time I just stayed in the library. I may be dyslexic and not able to read any of the books there, but it was quiet. And I liked quiet.

However, I figured I would go to the lunch room, to see if I could find a nice quiet corner to sit in.

**Percy POV:**

"Where to sit..." I said, overwhelmed by the sheer number of people in one room.

"Over there." Nico pointed to a small round table in the corner. We all nodded and began to make our way to our table.

As we sat down, we started talking.

"So what do you think of Olivia?" Annabeth said, munching on an apple.

"The girl from gym class?" I asked. She nodded.

"I like her." Thalia said. "Demigod?"

"Possibly, though I don't know who her parent would be." Said Annabeth.

We all nodded. Certainly wasn't the daughter of any major god.

"Aphrodite, maybe. She's kind of pretty." Annabeth thought out loud.

"Yeah, she is. But all the Aphrodite have that look to them." Thalia said distastefully. Aphrodite was not her favorite goddess.

"There she is." Nico said. We all whipped our heads around. I only had to look around for a second, it is fairly easy to spot her long multicolored hair.

She was looking around for a place to sit. When she looked over our way, Annabeth waved her arm, inviting her to come sit with us.

"Hey." She said breathlessly as she sat down, her rainbow crochet book bag sliding off her shoulder and onto the floor. On the table she sat down a bottle of water and an apple.

"That's all you have or lunch?" Nico asked, surprised. He looked down at his own lunch, which was ten times as large as Olivia's. "How do you _live_?"

She laughed. "I'm a vegetarian... I don't eat that much."

I glanced down at Annabeth, who was laying on my shoulder, and raised my eyebrows.

_Demeter?_ I asked with my eyes.

She gave me a thoughtful look. "Do you like cereal?" She asked Olivia, who gave her a weird look.

Understanding our thought process, Nico looked at us and laughed. "No." He said. "She's too nice." Nico did _not_ like the goddess of agriculture. She thought he was punk who needed to eat more cereal.

"Katie's nice!" Thalia said.

"Wait..." Olivia interrupted. "I'm too nice to like cereal?"

We burst out laughing.

"No... never mind."

"Well anyway, yes I like cereal occasionally." She said.

**Liza POV:**

As Jessica blabbered to me about some party, I was looking at Percy and his table.

_She_ was sitting with them. Great, just great. All of my biggest threats joining up.

I thought about what I said to her at gym. I felt good when I said it, like I was finally in control. I know she wasn't _actually_ looking for attention, but it sure looked like it to me.

I watched as they all laughed at something about cereal. I felt a pang of jealousy. I knew what that was: it was friendship. The way they all laughed like that together. Sure, I've known Jessica forever, but all we talked about was parties and boys. Nothing _serious_. Nothing that _mattered_.

I saw Frank and Joey walk over to their table. I rolled my eyes. All they ever did was play jokes on people. I guess they saw the new kids as an opportunity to play a little prank.

Frank was holding what looked like a pack of gum. Knowing Frank, it wasn't actually gum.

Most likely it was one of those gag things that electrocuted you when you tried to pull out a stick of gum.

He sauntered over to that punk looking girl. With spiky hair and bright eyes, it looked like she was always charged with electricity.

How fitting.

As Frank asked her if she wanted gum, she agreed with a small smile. When she took it, she wasn't the one who was electrocuted. Frank was. It was as if the thing backfired on him.

Her whole table exploded into laughter, as if she had done it on purpose.

Yeah, right. Like she could actually do that on purpose.

**Ta- Da! Again, sorry for the long wait.**

**And yes, I know I made Olivia very fast. And just because she ran her laps twice as fast as the fantastic four, that doesn't mean she's ****_better_**** than them.**

**I mean, Katie Gardner is a better gardener than Thalia, but that doesn't mean she is better than the daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis.**

**Right?**

**So, anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! :3**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace.**

**Olivia**


	8. Chapter 8- No One Would Care

**I got the new Paramore album for my birthday! :D**

**Here's another chapter, and it's pretty deep. I tried to incorporate the constructive criticism.**

**Mainly, that Olivia was coming off like a Mary- Sue.**

**So, here's a look inside of her fatal flaw and insecurities.**

**3****rd**** person POV, end of lunch.**

"What class do you have next?" Nico asked nobody in general.

Annabeth pulled out a bunch of crumpled papers from her bag. As she smoothed them out, she realized their problem.

"Umm..." Dyslexia once again strikes the vulnerable teens.

"I know!" Thalia said. She ripped the papers out of Annabeth's hands and gave them to Olivia. She just stared at them.

"Don't tell me all of you are dyslexic." She motioned at them with the papers as they all nodded.

"Are you?" Nico asked her. It was her turn to nod.

Annabeth and Percy looked up at each other. Suspicions confirmed.

"Are you ADHD too?" Olivia nodded.

Suspicions confirmed once again.

"Um, Olivia. Do you want to come to my house after school? We want to talk to you."

Percy said hesitantly.

The daughter of Iris nodded, dreading 'the talk.' No, not that talk. The half- blood talk.

"Great," Thalia said impatiently, "Party at Percy's house. Meanwhile, lunch is almost over and none of us can read our schedules." Leave it to Thalia to state the obvious.

They looked around, and Percy pulled aside Charlie, who was bustling by. She needed no explanation, just grabbed the papers and read them off.

"Nico, Olivia, Percy; English. Thalia and Annabeth; Greek." She paused and looked up. "Olivia, I didn't know you were dyslexic, too"

Olivia shrugged and took her schedule back. Awesome, now her secret was not only out to her friends, but to the whole school.

*Line break*

**English class, Olivia POV**

I sat there in English, barely staying awake. I was trying to figure out if I could avoid the talk with the fantastic four. I couldn't really, could I? As much as I hate the social interaction, this is what my mom would want me to do.

I got the feeling someone was looking at me. When I turned around, I saw Liza staring at me. I stared back for a minute, then turned back around. Why was she staring at me?

I got that feeling again, and turned around, angry.

"Would you quit staring at me?" I said

She looked at me, smiling "Why, are you too pretty to be looked at? To perfect?"

That really got me made. I was not perfect, far from it. If she really knew what I go through…

I looked at her, glaring with all my strength. I felt my eyes turn a dark red, and didn't even try ot turn them back.

"At least I don't try to always be perfect." I said.

She smiled again. She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Just die. Stop breathing. No one would care."

I felt my body turn cold, all the anger deflating out of me. I turned around slowly.

_She's right. No one would. Everyone at school hates me. I have no friends. Sure, my dad would be sad. But he would get over it._

_No one would care._

Was it really that simple?

My thoughts were interrupted by an angry Nico and Percy.

"How dare you say that!" Percy was nearly screaming at Liza. "How can you say that to another living person? What's wrong with you?" He asked her. Knowing that Liza had just about the biggest crush on Percy, it must hurt with him screaming at her.

"P-Percy, I-I didn't…" she stammered, probably surprise he could hear her whispering.

"No! Don't apologize! We heard what you said, you-" I interrupted Nico.

"Stop." I said, my quiet voice a surprising contrast to their loud ones. "She's right. No one would care." I whispered the last part.

"Olivia, how can you say that? She's wrong." Percy said, surprised at my lack of self- confidence.

"And how could_ you_ say that? You don't know me, you just met me. No one_ would_ care." Behind me, I could almost tell Liza was smirking, satisfied. She'd gotten what she wanted, to completely crush me, as if I was some threat.

_No one would care_

Her voice repeated over and over in my head.

Was my life really that worthless?

**Percy POV**

I was still fuming.

How could someone actually say that to someone else? And why?

It was quite clear why, actually. Liza was threatened. It was that simple.

I know if someone said that to me, I would shake it off. But I also knew not everyone was like me.

It was like I was invulnerable again, but with words. They didn't really affect me. But looking at Olivia, I could tell they affected her a lot more.

She was looking down at her feet, silently crying, and it had a strange affect.

When she cried, all the colors in the room were duller. Her eyes were black pits, and the colors in her hair were extremely faded.

I couldn't bear seeing someone this unhappy. It was probably my fatal flaw, loyalty. My friends meant everything to me, and seeing one cry made me so unhappy.

I may have just met her, but still. I could tell a good friend when I saw one.

We needed to talk to her. Bring her to Camp and surround her by loving people where she could be happy. There was no need for this high school drama.

She made me think of Frank. He was unsure of himself at first as well, but now of course he's one of the 7 greatest demigods ever.

I may be a great hero, slayer of practically everything, but those titles meant nothing to me.

I may also be a seaweed brain, but there is one thing I know.

I can't let my friend go through this, no matter how little I knew about said friend.

I can't let them feel worthless.

Especially if someone made them feel worthless. And that person was going to pay.

**Fin!**

**Sorry for the lateness again.**

**Now, some of the things in this chapter were based off my own life.**

**Pretty terrible, I know.**

**Kids can be mean.**


	9. Chapter 9- Pray for my Beautiful Friend

**Hi!**

***Dodges books***

**Sorrysorrysorrysorry... and sorry**

**I'm not dead, just haven't been able to update in a while...**

* * *

**Study hall**

**Nico POV:**

Nico shuffled around the library, drinking in the delicious quietness.

He wasn't one for loud noises- which is probably why he hated school, and people. Mostly people. His dad being the Lord of the Dead... well, the dead aren't usually very loud.

Nico saw the library as sort of a quiet safe haven. One quality of Annabeth he appreciated was he fondness of the library, though she actually like what was _in_ the library: books.

Nico didn't like books.

So instead he wandered around, perusing the jumbled titles of nothingness that he couldn't read, and quietly observed people.

In places where it was very calm and quiet, ADHD seemed to slow down and nearly stop for him. He liked that as well.

Nico took a look at his friends. Thalia was sitting cross-legged on the floor, silently flipping through a book. A book with pictures, he noticed. Pictures= Demigod friendly. Words= Not so much.

Annabeth was reading a book, no doubt in Ancient Greek. How she managed to get a copy of a book in Ancient Greek while in a school library in the city, he had no idea.

Annabeth's head was resting on Percy's lap. He was just playing with her hair, seemingly content with the moment of being able to do nothing.

Nico looked around the library some more, when he caught a glimpse of pink, purple, and blue flash out of the corner of his eye.

His interest being piqued, he followed her and grabbed her arm.

She jumped, startled. "Hey..." Nico started, talking quietly.

"Hi" She said.

"Come here." Nico said, pulling her arm and leading her to his friends. "Percy said something about you and Liza..?"

At the sound of Percy's name, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy lifted their heads. "Oh yeah" Percy said "She was so rude to you."

Olivia waved her hand dismissively like it was nothing new. "Don't get to worked up, Percy. She does it all the time."

But Percy still looked mad, and Annabeth seemed curious as to why. "What did she say...?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"Noth-" Olivia was cut off by Percy.

"She said that no one would care if she died! How can you _say_ that to someone? I swear, the next time I see her-"

"Percy" Olivia cut him off sharply, and the ice in her voice surprised me. She seemed really easy going, so hearing her this way caught me off guard. "I don't need anyone's help, or pity. I only met you just a few hours ago, I don't need you to defend me. I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself just fine."

Percy reeled back, and Annabeth replied for him. "Percy is just really protective of his friends. He thinks he can do anything for them, and what he doesn't realize is that not everyone needs or wants help."

"More words of wisdom from the daughter of Ath-" Thalia mumbled before getting elbowed in the ribs by Percy.

"So." Nico said, changing the subject. "Like Percy said before, we really need to talk to you after school. Study Hall's almost over, and after this there is only one more period. Meet us outside by the pine tree?"

Thalia laughed. "Pine tree" She mumbled "Always a good meeting spot." The others laughed, except for Olivia, who looked as confused as ever.

"I hope when you give me the big talk, you explain these damn inside jokes." This time, everyone laughed as the bell rang.

* * *

**After School**

**Annabeth POV**

I sat there, leaning on the Pine tree outside of Goode. Pine trees have always been bittersweet to me. I liked them because to me, (and almost everyone else) they reminded me of my best friend Thalia. On the other hand, I didn't like them because they brought memories of when Thalia had _been_ a pine tree. I remember being so completely alone, spending hours at a time sitting at her trunk, weeping.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _Thalia's here now. She's safe and so are you. _I tried to focus on the mission on hand- which was to explain everything to Olivia, and figure out who her godly parent is.

"There she is." Thalia said from her perch on the tree she had climbed up to. Olivia saw us and walked over to us.

"So." She said to Percy "How do we get to your house?"

"We take the subway." He replies, as he links his arm with mine.

**Thirty minutes later...**

"Here's your cookies, kids. Let me know if you need anything else." Sally Jackson- Blofis said as she smiled kindly at the five demigods sitting on the couch.

"Wow." Olivia said as Sally left the room. "Your mom is_ so_ nice." I might have been wrong, but I think I may have detected some jealousy in her voice- which was understandable.

We all nodded.

"Okay, down to business. What we really came here for." Percy says, looking about as serious as one can look with a milk mustache.

"Have you ever heard about the Greek myths and legends? You know, the Minotaur, Zeus, all the stories and gods?" I started.

She nodded.

"They're real." Thalia said, always the impatient one.

We all looked at Olivia, trying to see how that would sink in. She looked surprisingly calm.

"I know." She said.

We gaped at her. "You _know_?"

She nodded. "My mom is a goddess. Iris, goddess of the rainbow."

Percy stared at her incredulously. "Wait, how do you know? Do you know about camp, too?"

She shook her head. "No, not about camp. My mom would never have told my dad about her identity, but she had to. She said I would be born with a gift. She couldn't just leave that unexplained."

"What gift?" Nico asked her.

My brain started working about a million miles an hour, putting all the pieces together. "It makes sense. You're fats, and flexible. Iris is a messenger goddess. As for your gift, I'm not sure..." I trailed off. "Wait. Your hair... no way..."

She nodded smiling. "Yeah. My gift. It can be any color I want- any combination. Same with my eyes."

Thalia stared at her. "Wait, so you didn't die your hair?"

"Nope." We all watched in rapture as Olivia changed her hair color to jet black- just like Thalia, Percy, and Nico's. She changed her eyes to sea green as she looked at Percy, Light blue as she looked at Thalia, and dark obsidian as she looked at Nico. She was literally mimicking their looks.

Thalia was the first to speak. "That is _so_ cool."

"I know other children of Iris, but none of them can do this..." I said, thinking.

"I have siblings?" She asked, intrigued. I nodded.

"At camp."

* * *

**Olivia POV**

"Hold up. Tell me about camp." I said. My secret was out, and it was easier than I thought it would be. I looked down at my hair, which was still black. I changed it into a neon purple, and made my eyes a cobalt blue. It was so nice to be able to unwind, let everything be the colors it wanted to be, and not always have to hold it back for the sake of the mortals.

"Well," Thalia said. "Camp Half- Blood is a place where demigods can live peacefully. That's the term; demigods: children of the gods. There's quite a few of us. We have sword training, archery, capture the flag. We train to fight monsters, which are daily obstacles for us. Everyone stays in a cabin depending on your godly parent."

"Who are _your_ parents?" I asked.

"Hades." Nico said. Explains the black.

"Zeus." Thalia said, looking proud.

"Athena." Annabeth says. That definitely makes sense, her intelligence. "And Poseidon" She finishes, pointing to Percy.

I gesture in a _go on_ way.

"The gods are sort of tied to Western Civilization. They move around with it. Right now, they're in a America. Mount Olympus is the top of the Empire State Building. The entrance to the Underworld in L.A."

"And there was a pact." Nico continued the story. "World War II was basically the children of Zeus on one side, and the children on Poseidon on one side. Children of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, are very powerful." I noticed that Thalia, Nico, and Percy all fell under that category. "After World War II they all vowed not to have any more children." I noticed that also included said demigods. I sat there patiently waiting for the rest of the story. "Obviously, they broke their promise. Zeus was first. When Hades found out about Thalia, he sent monsters after her. Finally, on the hill overlooking Camp, she was about to die. Her father, taking pity on her, turned her into a tree- saving her."

I looked at Thalia. "You were a tree." She shrugs.

"Then Percy was born. He, Annabeth, and our friend Grover had to go on a quest to help solve a mystery of a few stolen items."

"Which I was blamed for." Percy mumbles.

"Hush." Annabeth says. "The following year, Thalia's tree was poisoned, so we went out on a search for the golden fleece."

"_The_ golden fleece. Which is now in America." I say

Annabeth nods, continuing. "We got it, and put it on Thalia's tree. It worked it's magic too well, because it actually brought Thalia back."

"Years later, we found Nico, the Labyrinth, Daedalus, and fought a war." Thalia said, and Annabeth snorted.

"We did _alot_ more. This one-" She gestured to Percy- "Beat Ares, retrieved Zeus's Master Bolt, Hade's Helm or Darkness, The golden Fleece, Beat Atlas, held the sky, survived the Labyrinth, defeated Kronos, Hyperion, Polybotes, and just about every other Greek legend. He's best swordsman in 1,000 years and the most powerful demigod we've all ever met."

They all nodded and my head spun.

Percy blushed with humility "Please, I had help. But you forgot that we all defeated Gaea. And me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I" She corrected.

"- whatever, went through hell and back. Literally."

"What they meant to say was that Kronos tried to defeat the Olympians. Percy singlehandedly (With the help of the campers) defeated him. Then Gaea tried to make a come back as well. Defeating her took more. The 7 best demigods of our age: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel, to defeat her. Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus- she deepest, darkest part of the Underworld. Any mortal would die of going insane." Nico said. "Even I, a child of Hades, still have nightmares about being there, though I was only there for a little while. The only thing that save Percy and Annabeth was their love and will to survive."

I looked at them, and realized a few things:

1) Liza had no chance at Percy. Annabeth and Percy kept each other alive. And I could see it now. They were always touching, as if the other was their anchor to life.

2) I was sitting in the presence of the most powerful people of all time, and I felt weak. These people were my family. How was I supposed to do these things? The only thing I had was color changing features. Big whoop. I could run fast. Cool, but not really a survival skill.

"There's another camp, too. Camp Jupiter, for Roman demigods, children of the Roman gods. Greek and Roman demigods used to be enemies, which is why it was a struggle to defeat Gaea. To prevail, the Romans and Greeks had to combine their powers. Jason, Frank, and Hazel, the people we mentioned, are Romans." Annabeth said.

She looked at her friends. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Thalia took the metaphorical torch of story telling and ran with it "Going to camp isn't the only option. You can join the Hunters of Artemis. We travel through the wilderness, hunting at Artemis' side." She gestured to her little tiara. "I am the lieutenant of Artemis, the head Huntress. When you join, you get immortality, unless you fall in battle. Except you have to swear off boys, love, forever."

I considered that. It seemed like a good option. The no boys thing didn't even effect me, because I think I could manage with out boys.

I yawned.

"Maybe we should end this now, it's alot to take in." Nico said.

I nodded, calling my dad.

* * *

**Please pray for my friend Reem. Pray for her to stay strong, pray for her to survive**


	10. Chapter 10- Espionage

**:) Thanks for the support everyone. Yeah, Reem is fine... but thank you for your love and prayers ✞  
**

**100 REVIEW! I love you guys so much ღ **

**Anyways, here's another chapter :D**

**Thalia POV:**

I watched her multicolored hair as she left Percy's apartment.

Nico was the first to speak. "Well, that was interesting."

I snorted, "Yeah. I love how everyone was talking about the amazing things Percy did, while the only thing said about me is that I was a Pine Tree."

Annabeth put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Thals, the good thing is you're not a tree anymore."

"It'd still be nice not to be known as the tree girl." I huffed.

"Anyways..." Percy said, trying to change the subject. "She actually knew who her mom was. Isn't that an interesting twist."

I nodded. "Yeah, well she kind of had to know. It would be hard n_ot_ explaining to your daughter why she could change her hair color."

"Im surprised... when you described what Liza said to Olivia, she didn't really seem to think it was big deal. Like it happens all the time." Annabeth said to her boyfriend, who she was leaning against.

"Well, the rainbow does stand for Hope." I added thoughtfully.

"I wonder if she's had any problems with monsters. I mean, she already knew who her mom was. I know children of Iris aren't really that strongly scented." Annabeth said.

"Like us." I gestured to myself, my best friend, and my two cousins.

"-But," she continued "I don't really know about her whole powers thing. Would that make her scent more powerful? There's never really been a power like that before."

Percy pretended to gasp. "Did the did the all- powerful and infinitely wise Annabeth Chase just say she doesn't _know_? What has the world come to?" He said very dramatically. Almost too dramatically- if I didn't know any better I would think he was a child of Apollo.

"Shut up." The all- powerful and infinitely wise Annabeth Chase muttered.

**Olivia POV, later that night**

_I didn't know where I was. I was sitting cross- legged on a cloud.  
_

_That kind of gave it away that it was a dream._

_I mean, I wasn't dumb. I knew that clouds were really just particles of water vapor in the air, not actual tangible things._

_But as I sat on the fluffy cloud, I wasn't concerned about the fact that I should be falling, not sitting on it._

_I seemed to be oddly at peace. Like I had been here before._

_In front of me was a beautiful sunset, and I sat there letting the sun wash over me.  
_

_"You've done well, my child." A voice said. I couldn't really pinpoint where the voice was coming from... it seemed to be spoken from all around me._

_Gears in my head started to put the pieces together. My mother was speaking to her._

_That's why I felt so at peace. So free._

_And I had been here before. But only once. When I was very young, when my mother first told me of my gift._

_Part of me wanted to respond to my mother- 'yeah, not really. I just managed to survive, if that's what you mean'._

_But I held my tongue. Instead, I just said "Thank you", trying to sound as humble as I could._

_It was as if she read my mind. "Don't fear." She materialized in front of me, looking like a very peaceful, beautiful hippie. She was wearing a tye-dye t-shirt that said R.O.F.L. "You may not see it yet, but you are starting a very important chapter in your life. Starting with the arrival of your new friends." As she spoke to me her eyes were constantly changing colors, like mine._

_"I must go now, but just remember. You need to believe in yourself, and always remember: the rainbow stands for Hope." _

_She got up from her cloud and vanished, leaving a shimmering rainbow behind her._

I woke up with a start, and only a few things registered. One, that this was the first time that my mother had spoken to me since I was 7. And two, that she had only said 5 sentences.

**Next day, Lunch:**

I looked across the lunchroom, looking for the circular table I had sat at the day before.

When I say my 4 new friends sitting there with one open seat, my heart leaped.

I know that probably sounds, lame, but I wasn't generally the person that other people would save a seat for.

When I walked over to sit in said seat, I caught the tail end of an argument that must have been going on for a while now.

"... I'm telling you, they must have some stupid name, like Zeus Juppa." Thalia was saying.

"Zeus Juppa? What the Hades kind of name is that?" Percy asked.

"Mortals come up with stupid names some times. Like Ohia. What kind of name is that? The feminine Ohio?!"

"Okay, one, I have never, nor will I ever know anyone named Ohia. And second, this is not what the argument is about." Annabeth arbitrated.

I saw the chance, and I took it. "Yeah, um, what _is_ this argument about?"

"You know, our _other_ half of the family? We were wondering what our parent's names would appear like on our school records in the office." Nico explained.

I nodded. "The same goes for me too, I guess."

"Couldn't they just say that the mom didn't know who the dad was? That happens sometimes." Thalia reasoned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're forgetting about the people who have the mortal _dad_, not mom."

"Well, one way or another, I want to find out." Percy said, obviously done with the conversation.

"That's easy," I said "I'll just sneak into the office and steal our files to look at."

"It's not that easy, Olivia." Annabeth said slowly, like she's used to dealing with friends who make rash decisions.

Come to think of it, that actually makes a lot of sense.

"What is someone catches you?" She said.

I shrugged. "Aren't we supposed to do dangerous things?" I asked. "You've saved the world already."

"Twice." Percy said. "But that's not the point. Besides, your hair is kind of... bright and distracting. You can't sneak around with bright blue and pink and purple hair."

"Oh, but you seem to be forgetting something." I say as I pull up my hood on my jacket. "My hair doesn't have to stay bright blue and pink and purple."

I willed my hair to morph into a conventional, totally normal shade of brown. I made my eyes brown too. I loved watching the expressions on their faces, like this still is new to them.

"I guess that's one advantage to that." Annabeth mused.

I nodded "Espionage."

**Haha, I had to take a brake to look up stupid names, and I finally found Ohia.**

**No offense to any Ohias out there, but... what were your parents thinking?**

**Like it, hate it? Let me know.**

**I read and cherish all of your reviews!**

** Yours in demigodishness and all that, **

**Peace ✌**


	11. I don't think I'm going to continue

**Hey Guys,**

Okay, first of all, I'm very sorry I haven't updated in like over a month...

I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews.

Some answers:

No, it's not my hair color. I wish it was though O.o

I kinda based it off of my brother's girlfriend's hair.

No, Rainwater or whatever I said it was is not my last name :P

And thanks for the support, Reem is fine now c:

As for the peace sign, look up 'cool text symbols for facebook', and you just copy & paste from there

So, yeah I feel really bad about not updating but... I don't think I'm going to continue it.

I just don't really know how to continue the plot of the story...

So, um... lemme know your thoughts, I guess?

~Olivia ღ


	12. Sorry and thank you

Hey guys! So...

Sorry for discontinuing the story. My heart just wasn't (and still isn't) into it anymore.

And if your heart isn't into something, then what's the point of doing it?

Life goes on, you know? I'm starting school again tomorrow, so definitely won't have time anymore.

I just wanted to thank you guys soooooooo much. Seriously. I love you guys for giving me 33,787 views of my story, and 170+ reviews.

I may not be actively writing this story anymore, but I can still brag to my friend about how my amazing story has over 30 THOUSAND views and hers has like 30 :P

It really is amazing that I wrote about some characters in a book I _really_ liked, threw in some of my own ideas and life experiences, and BAM, 30k people read it c;

And also, thanks for the dedicated fans who kept sending me pm's about the story long after I decided to quit writing it. *~*

You guys are awesome.

So really... Sorry.

But thank you :*


End file.
